


[Podfic] Back Where We Began

by RsCreighton



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Communication Failure, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaro's move to America is one long fall that seems like it's going to go on for-fucking-ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Back Where We Began

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back where we began](https://archiveofourown.org/works/916640) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME. ENJOY A BUNCH OF BIRTHDAY PODFICS FROM ME! <3 ((LoL it's tech the day after my birthday, but WHATEVER. BIRTHDAY PODFIC))
> 
> Thanks to Petra for having BP.
> 
> And Ada, THIS IS NOT PORN. THIS IS FEELINGS. ITS WONDERFUL BUT SO NOT WHAT I ASKED FOR ;)

**Title:**   Back Where We Began  
**Author:**   Petra  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   39:52  
**Format:**   MP3  


[ Mobile Streaming Click Here ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Back%20Where%20We%20Began/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Back%20Where%20We%20Began.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Back%20Where%20We%20Began/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Back%20Where%20We%20Began.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA!_


End file.
